Archers of Apollo
"We were once known as the Hunters of Apollo, but a hunters group for boys, that sounded too needy, besides, we only fight if needed, no need to waste our time on matters that can be solved by others" -Adreus, on the archers name to Nico The Archers of Apollo, formely known as the Hunters and Rangers of Apollo, are Apollo's eternal followers/companions, made up of demigods (mostly), legacies, humans and other beings, even gods and already immortals. Apollo does not descriminate against birth like Artemis, except satyrs and cyclopes are forbidden to join (nothing personal). Each Archer has sworn loyalty to Apollo, to keep order and swear off marriage for the rest of their lives. When the Archers are in Greek territory they are known as the Archers of Apollo, but in Roman territories they change into their roman aspects named the phoebus youths, making them more disciplined and warlike, much like Greek demigods turning into Roman demigods. Despite their name being archers, they occasionally fight with a bow and arrow, and rather fight their enemies without weapons. The Archers own DOA (Dead On Arrival) Recording Studios in Los Angeles, California. Most of the year the archers stay with the muses and graces on either the Skyline Mountains in Los Angeles or their main land: Camp Phoebus. Once every decade, the archers visit both Camp Half-Blood and Camp Rome, and collect new members. Norse demigods are also archers. Around their travels, the archers met the Gargareans, somewhere in Minneapolis. Known Archers *Apollo (Leader) *Apophroditus (teacher and lieutenant) *Adreus (trainer and Co-lieutenant) *Sabastian (forth-in-command) *Laurence (fifth-in-command) *Michael Yew *Orion *Nico di Angelo *Stevan *Timothy *Clarence *Garrett *Brook *Shane *Naomus *Ebenezer *Malcolm *James *Mitchell *Nicholai *Maverick *Mark *Quinn Roman Demigods *Casey (trainer) *Remus *Royce *Cedric *Randall *Oliver *Evander *Warren, son of Jupiter *Dunstan *Simon Norse Demigods *Jarred *Guillor *Dimitri *Stewart, son of Forseti *Adrien Legacies *Caius (Poseidon) *Sasha (Apollo) Including the archers already known, their are just over 300 archers, most stay at Camp Phoebus, while at least 50 at a time travel with Apollo Abilities ::: Maverick : "It would be suicide fighting us with the intent of winning, so my advice is, do not cross us" : Go to: List of Archer of Apollo abilities The archers are themselves dieties of order. They are stronger (able to lift the weight of 20000 tonnes), faster (able to run at speeds up to 2000 to 3000 miles per hour), have greater senses and possess greater power over their demigod abilities, the archers always share the same powers, including Apollo's abilities, and their power grows with each new member. The archers share the inherited powers and skills originally possessed by archers who were demigods or mortals. The archers also share memories, personalities and hatreds The archers have greater intelligence than others, along with a photographic memory (They gain an affinity for languages, speaking almost every one). The demigod archers lose their dyslexia, and all archers gain anxiety disorder, when joined with their ADHD and stress, the drastically increased heart rate and adrenaline levels result in bursts of immense strength, speed, senses and accuracy. Adreus mentioned that the archers develope a form of anger management, giving them their usual animalistic personality. Their voices are decribed as warm and delicate but often sharp. They are not people to make enemies out of. They gain a luminous aura over their bodies and glisten in sunlight or any form of brightness, but the aura will fade during night or in moonlight. Over time an archer can change, become more beautiful, young, angelic, graceful, animalistic and warlike. They are immortal and cannot be killed in battle, their aura heals them quickly, and they have no need for sleep. Being animalistic, the archers can communicate with animals, even their features become more fierce and beastlike, they even growl when angered, their eyes turn golden and gain sharper focus. They are exceptionally strong willed and so cannot be effected by curses or spells caused by immortals, demigods, monsters or otherwise The archers carry a lyre able to enchant, glamour and charm others and it can turn into a shield. Each archer is accompanied by their own wolf, as the are one of Apollo's sacred animals. All archers have the same amount of power as each other, along with inheriting and adapting to each others powers and skills The demigods have difficulty learning abilities, that would be their natural opposites (e.g. Children of Apollo, who is the god of light and the children of Hades, the god of death), the same works if two gods are rivals and have children who have become archers (Such as a son of Poseidon and a son of Athena learning one anothers abilities). Lifestyle The archers are masters of the arts and music and are superior fighters, they would usually be seen training, teaching, reading books performing activities The archers try their best to stay away from worldly problems, they are perhaps the most peaceful group of boys the Hunters of Artemis have seen, but if they were to fight battles, they would be ruthless and terrifying to their enemies. The archers are not accustom to fate or the laws of immortals, they could create disorder but they choose not to. It is said by Adreus that the archers don't interfere with situations that can be resolved by others (e.g. the Second titan War - Cronos and his army was destroyed and the Gods and demigods won), though they did take part in helping the demigods Weapons and Items *'Epirus bows' - golden bows, created by hephaestus, they are able to form arrows out of pure light, on contact, they explode and can destroy nearly anything, even immortals *The archers all wear white shirts, brown jeans, golden chest armor and a white robe around their necks, which moves down their right arm. *The archers carry high level books and language dictionaries, used for practicing their affinity over languages. The archers own a sibylline book, a series of prophecies, which the archers hardly look at, it is not known if they ever look into it, or if they keep it for someone. *The archers carry a lyre that can turn into a golden shield, it is used to enchant, glamour and charm others *A range of swords, imperial gold and celestial bronze, solar bronze and stygian iron (compliments of Nico) *Michaelis possesses a ring that belonged to Gyges, a ring that allows him to become invisible Phoebus Youths The archers (except members who were born Romans and are gods, Apollo, Orion etc) are able to change their appearance into their roman aspects, the Phoebus Youths. As the Phoebus Youths, they become more disciplined, warlike, militaristic. while in their roman forms, their auras turn darker, and moves across them like mist. The archers also change in appearance and personality, their cloths change, the Greek robes they wear change into Roman togas, their Greek swords turning into a Roman Gladius'. Adreus, a member of the archers, changes his name to Marius in his roman form, and Michaelis calls himself Eclipsis as a phoebus youth. Before the series Apollo had his group around the same time Artemis started her Hunters group, he felt that he needed a group like Artemis' since he was the god of order and his group would fit a purpose. He had searched for demigods and humans he thought led meaningless lives. While the centre of power came to the Roman empire, Apollo decided to recruit descendants and Roman demigods. The archers travelled into Europe, and started collecting Norse Demigods Camp Half Blood and the Olympians The Titans Curse The archers accompanied the muses in performing the final celebration, Many demigods at celebration though of them as minor godlings and some even danced with them The Last Olympian The Archers do not appear in the book. The archers are told by Apollo to stay with the muses while the war continues, but asks some of them to scout the battlefields and rescue anyone they could find, when Michaelis sees Michael Yew fall from the Williamsburg bridge, he saves him and takes him to the archers, Michael later joined them. God of the Eclipse The archers are training at their abandoned sight in Los Angeles, but are soon attacked by a range of monsters that have found their location, with help from Gaea. After the monsters are defeated (which isn't easy because of them reforming over and over again), Apollo sends them to find the Hunters. The groups are sent to find Pandora's pithos, which has been stolen from Hestia. The archers and the hunters fight through Cecrops and his army, the sirens and finally Prometheus, who has stolen the Pithos and plans to release hope in order to help Gaea win the war. The archers travel to Camp Half-Blood to take the chosen recruits with them, Apollo then tells Annabeth that the archers will do what they can to find Percy Jackson, who had gone missing a few months before Oath "The hunters are only maidens because you, sis, are a maiden. But I am not, nor am I married, so my archers don't marry, ever. But they can still find love, and the things that follow" : -Apollo, explaining to Artemis about the oath If a boy wants to become an Archer, he recites an oath. When Apollo agrees to the oath, it binds the person as an immortal, until they break the oath. The archers all look between 13-15 years of age, if any boy has joined before they were 13 years old, they continue to grow util they reach the age of 12-13. Older members who have joined from the age of 16 to old age begin aging backwards until they resemble a 15 year old, the vow distorts all disease and disability, becoming an archer is a sufficient way of cheating death, but Apollo only values member who attribute thereselves to the cause of maintaining order and not the want of power or survival, so all the archers are loyal to him Oath: "I pledge myself to the God Apollo, God of the sun and more. I turn my back on the interest of women And maintain order with my fellow brothers Forever pledged, until I find love" Trivia *Apart from their leader, Apollo, only Artemis (and her Hunters), Athena, Enyalius, Ares, Aphrodite and Dionysus know of them. *It is unknown if demigods children of Egyptian, Celtic, Hittite or the Etruscan Gods are archers aswell, but none have been mentioned. Category:Groups Category:Immortals Category:Archers of Apollo